teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanima Venom
Kanima Venom is a paralytic substance produced by either a Kanima or a Chimera who has gained Kanima abilities by one way or another. It is an especially potent toxin and can render nearly any living being paralyzed in seconds, though the severity and length of the paralysis varies based on the healing ability of the victim in question, as well as the manner of contact and the amount of venom to which they were exposed. When exposed to the venom through tactile contact, the majority of humans and supernatural creatures will be paralyzed from the neck down within moments, and can be rendered immobile for as long as several hours. However, when a human with no accelerated healing factor is injected with the venom intravenously, their diaphragm will be paralyzed as well as their motor functions, causing the victim to suffocate and die in a matter of seconds, as was demonstrated when the part-Kanima Chimera Tracy Stewart laced an injured prison transport driver's IV bag with her venom and killed him in a manner very similar to that which occurs during lethal injections with pancuronium bromide. Supernaturals with accelerated healing seem to be immune to this specific side effect, as Deucalion, an Augmented Alpha Werewolf, was injected with a large amount of Tracy's venom and only suffered motor immobility for several hours without any suffocation. Regardless, those who are exposed to Kanima venom become extremely vulnerable to death through violent means, as their paralysis makes them unable to defend themselves against the Kanima's attacks. There are several beings who have proven immune to the effects of Kanima venom; these beings include Banshees and Hellhounds, who, as harbingers of death, are immune to the majority of supernatural phenomena. Additionally, one especially unique Werewolves, the immensely powerful Beast of Gevaudan, has been shown to be immune to the effects of this venom as well, as Theo Raeken learned when he tried to use it to weaken the Beast long enough to attempt to steal its powers. Notable Users Supernatural *'Jackson Whittemore': Jackson was first and only true Kanima who has been officially introduced in the series thus far, and he made frequent use of his venom, which he could secrete from his claws and the tip of his tail, during battles with Humans, Werewolves and Hunters alike. Unnatural *'Tracy Stewart': Tracy was turned into a Werewolf-Kanima Chimera by the Dread Doctors, but her Kanima side seemed to be the most prominent, as she possessed the Kanima's powers of super strength, speed, agility, extremely heightened superhuman durability, wall clinging, and shapeshifting, the latter of which allowed her to change her eyes into the orange-gold reptilian eyes of a Kanima as well as gaining the scales and tail of one. Both the tip of her tail and the ends of her Werewolf claws produced Kanima venom that seemed equally potent to that of a pure-blooded Kanima. However Tracy's Kanima Venom power was stolen by her own self-declared Alpha, Theo Raeken. *'Theo Raeken': Theo, who was turned into a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera by the Dread Doctors, killed Tracy in order to steal her powers, allowing him to produce his own Kanima venom from the tips of his claws. However, after being trapped in his underground prison for months, Theo lost Tracy's Kanima Venom powers along with Josh's electromagnetokinetic powers. Other Users *'Allison Argent': Allison saw a trail of Jackson's Kanima venom on a windowsill at the McCall House and dipped an arrow in it, which she used to paralyze Erica Reyes when she attacked her. ( ) *'Alan Deaton': Dr. Alan Deaton collected Kanima venom at some point (presumably from Jackson Whittemore during his time as a Kanima) and has used it on two occasions; once against a Yakuza member, Ikeda and his wolf Yuki ( ), and once against the Nogitsune while it was possessing Stiles Stilinski. ( ) *'Hayden Romero': Hayden used a syringe of Tracy's Kanima venom to paralyze Deucalion and prevent him from leaving while she helped her friends rescue Lydia Martin from Eichen House ( ), and, after being forced to take Sebastien Valet (better known as the Beast of Gevaudan) to the Dread Doctors Operating Theater, she found another syringe gun full of Tracy's Kanima venom and tried to use it on him as well, only for Sebastien to break her arm before she could inject him with it. Victims of Kanima Venom Jackson Whittemore's Venom *Mr. Lahey ( ) *Bennett ( ) *Stiles Stilinski ( ), ( ), ( via Alan Deaton while possessed by the Nogitsune) *Tucker Cornish ( ) *Derek Hale ( ), ( ), ( ) *Jackson Whittemore (in human form) ( ) *Erica Reyes ( (via Allison Argent's arrow), ( ), ( ) *Danny Mahealani ( ) *Several other Jungle clubbers ( ) *Sean Long ( ) *Kara Simmons ( ) *Isaac Lahey ( ) *Four Sheriff's deputies ( ) *Chris Argent ( ) *Allison Argent ( ) *Ikeda and his dog Yuki (via Alan Deaton in ) *Nogitsune (via Alan Deaton in ) Tracy Stewart's Venom *Prison Transport Driver ( ), ( ) *Stiles Stilinski ( ), ( ) *Scott McCall ( ), ( ) *Malia Tate ( ) *Alan Deaton ( ) *Valerie Clark ( ) *Noah Stilinski ( ) *Natalie Martin ( ) *Eichen House Guards ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) *Josh Diaz ( ) *Deucalion ( ) *Liam Dunbar ( ) Trivia *When a Kanima is in the process of transitioning from its Beta form to its Alpha form, it will create a cocoon out of its Kanima venom to protect itself during the transformation, as proven by Jackson Whittemore in Season 2's Master Plan. Gallery Kanima venom abomination derek stiles paralyzed.jpg Kanima venom cocoon master plan.png Kanima venom devoid voidstiles.png Kanima venom frenemy jungle.gif Kanima claws.jpg Kanima venom ice pick claws.jpg Kanima venom lydia banshee immunity.jpg Kanima venom paralyzed stiles fury.jpg Kanima venom scott dreamcatchers.gif Kanima venom stiles abomination.gif Kanima venom venomous erica.png Kanima venom venomous lydia.gif Category:Powers Category:Substance